Teenage Sensation
by funga-fu-fu
Summary: Spiral Down 6: After Shizuo's battle with Izaya in episode three, he notices Kida and starts chasing after him... An year after the events in the anime, Masaomi finds it himself to give Izaya another chance; Shizuo/Izaya/Kida
1. On the streets of Ikebukuro

Disclaimer: all things used belong to their respective owner, don`t own.

* * *

_Present Time…_

"Shizuo, is not good to fight."

"Shut up! Don't get in my way!" Kida watched as Shizuo attacked Simon, only for it to fail.

Now was his time. Now or never. If he got caught here all the effort he had put in the last year to avoid both Izaya and Shizuo would have been for nothing.

"Hey, Mikado! Now is where we…" He turned to his friend ready to bolt, but Mikado just grabbed Anri by the hand and ditched him to the mercy of the beings above. "You're kidding! Mikado!" He stared dumbly after the pairing.

* * *

"Izaaayaaa-kun!" Shizou stalked towards the man on the ground. Oh, he had been able to smell him alright. There was no way he could miss Izaya. "Didn't I tell you to never show your face in Ikebukuro again?" He took his glasses off, getting a better view of the brunet. "Huh? Izaya?" This was going to be good. He'd been itching to beat the crap out of the bastard, but the flea always managed to get away.

"Shizu-chan, I thought you worked by the West Gate."

"I got fired from there long ago." Shizuo responded and Kida was surprised. Izaya was good at his job. Too good. He would definitely know something like that. "And didn't I tell to stop calling me that? I have a name and it's Heiwajima Shizuo!"

"Come on, Shizu-chan. You're still mad about that time I blamed you for that crime?" Izaya taunted and all three of them knew that it wasn't what Shizuo was mad for. What was really ticking the blond off went a lot deeper.

"I ain't mad." He denied "I just wanna kick your ass."

"You can't even see logic or reason when you get violent. I don't like it." Izaya sighed. He was still sore from the other day and definitely not in the mood to get his ass hurt again "Come on… Let me off the hook."

* * *

Shizuo's fists collided with Simon's and he glared at the man. He had been so close to finally snapping the flea's neck!

A movement to the right caught his attention. He turned to the side only to meet amber eyes. _Kida!_ His anger evaporated as fast as it had appeared and he straightened up. He registered Simon falling on his face behind him, but didn't pay much attention. His sole focus was on the blond before him.

Kida gulped watching Shizuo's attention shift to him. Damn Izaya and damn Mikado for leaving him alone. He'd done well avoiding _those_ two in the last year. But now… Shizuo was only a few steps away from him when his instincts finally kicked in and he bolted. There was no way he was going to get caught now. He had put too much effort into getting out of this situation to be dragged in back.

He dived in the alley closest to him and turned to the side, narrowly missing the hands that tried to grab him. It had been bad enough meeting Izaya here. But Shizuo… both of them at the same place, at the same time was too much for Kida's liking.

He turned around only to see the man trailing him close behind. This was no good. If Shizuo catches him, he'll demand answers. Kida was not quite ready to get himself into that again. He hopped over some trash cans and kicked them to the ground hoping that this would slow down the other. Kida took off faster than before.

"Kida-kun! Come back here!" The man's voice sounded too close for his comfort. He took the next corner and pressed in the narrow space between two vending machines. His heart raced from the sudden rush of adrenaline. It wouldn't work. He would get caught. But if he kept running he'll be caught anyway. He pressed backwards towards the wall. If Shizuo misses him… then maybe… just maybe…

"There you are!" His head snapped upwards to the blond that was looming over him. "Come here!" A hand reached over and grabbed him by the uniform and he was dragged outside and pressed against the glass. "Now, where have you been for the last one year, Kida-kun? Hmm?" the man smirked and Kida wanted to run.

* * *

Izaya was hopping through the busy streets of Ikebukuro. People were glancing in his direction, but they mutually ignored each other for the most part.

What a wonderful day it was! Today was the day when his plans would be set in motion. He grinned and spun around, enjoying the sun rays. Today was the day when Kida would finally face the fact that he can't go on without them. Izaya looked around. They should have been here by now.

It was painful for him to know that Shizuo would get to satisfy a very frustrated and needy Kida, but he had come to terms with it. It was all for the greater good! The greater good being Izaya having Kida in his bed again.

A shudder of excitement went down his body. Things would go exactly according to plan and very soon…

The sound of commotion attracted him and his legs immediately took him to a small alley where he was presented with the tight behind of no other, but Kida Masaomi. So that's where they've been! He took one look at the situation and it was crystal clear. Well, there were other things he could do…

"Bullies? You are going to go stop them?" He grabbed Mikado by the shoulders, but didn't miss the way Kida pulled back and then looked at him surprised. This was going to be good.

* * *

"Now, where have you been in the last one year, Kida-kun?" Kida adverted his gaze at the question. What was he supposed to say? Running away from the darkness you dragged me into? Keeping a safe distance, so you won't suck me back in? Because he knew quite well that if he fell in either Izaya's or Shizuo's hands he'll spiral down that road again. It was something he couldn't afford. "Hmm? Kida-kun?"

A hand grabbed him by the chin and he was forced to look at demanding brown eyes.

"I… I wanted to be normal." Why did he have to sound so pathetic? His own voice egged him on. It was something he had fought for the last year and he would defend it! "I want to be just a normal teenager, to have fun and only worry about exams. I don't want anything to do with your games. Been there, got burned and learned my lesson! So let me go!" He tried kicking Shizuo in the shin, but it was like kicking a concrete wall.

Shizuo's eyes narrowed at the sudden outburst and he kicked Kida's legs open, so he wouldn't be able to struggle.

"So in the end it was all that damn flea's fault again? I'll kill him!" His grip on Kida's hands tightened and the boy whimpered in pain. Shizuo took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. The bastard wasn't here. He had Kida in his arms and he would be damned if he let him go.

* * *

_One year earlier…_

Shizuo opened his eyes as he felt a familiar presence moving around his room. It was still far too early for any visitors and he had fallen asleep alone. He heard clothes being discarded on the floor and lifted his gaze to the window where he could see a slim body illuminated by the pale rays.

Izaya kicked his pants and slipped beneath his covers.

"The hell you want, bastard?" Shizuo asked groggily, his brain refusing to wake up.

No answer came. Hands slid around him and Izaya pressed firmly against him. His body was trembling from what Shizuo didn't know.

"Oy, flea!" He tried to stand and turn on the lights, but the hands around him tightened, keeping him close to the other man.

"He left us." Izaya spoke and his voice was so broken and torn that it managed to tug at Shizuo's heart and he lay down "Kida-chan left us." Somehow he knew that Izaya wasn't lying.

* * *

_Present Time…_

"What did he do this time?" Shizuo asked. He had heard rumors about it on the street. The Yellow Scarves and the Blue Squares getting in a fight and Izaya somewhere in the middle, but no one really spoke what had happened. Every time he had tried to demand information from Izaya it had ended in a fight. To top things Kida had disappeared completely from his sight. He had caught glimpses of the young blond around Ikebukuro, but never really managed to catch him. Kida had become just as elusive as Izaya. Until now…

Kida didn't answer for a long moment. Shizuo didn't know. He hadn't known anything at all.

"There was a girl." He offered, his gaze falling away from the man again "I… liked her and the bastard used her for his own sick games.'

"A girl." Shizuo forced the boy to look at him again. "All this for a girl?" His blood was boiling again.

"Shizu…" Kida winced as the hold on his hands became unbearable again.

"You went behind our backs to play with some girl!"

Kida didn't answer. Yes, it had been stupid of him. So very stupid… But he had actually thought that he could slip away from their grasps. How naïve.

Shizuo grabbed the boy's face again and forced him to look him in the eyes.

"You are mine and you better remember it!" He growled before kissing the lips he'd been wanting to kiss for a year now.

Kida tried to turn his head away and get out of the kiss, but the grip on his chin was too tight. Despite his mind's warnings his body thrilled by the sudden contact.

"I don't belong to you!" He spat when he was finally released "I belong to my self."

Shizuo stared at the boy for a moment. He touched the soft lips. Some part of him was happy. Kida hadn't lost his fire.

"You and no one else." He said before leaning in for another kiss. He tugged at the blond locks to have better access and Kida soon gave in under him. Shizuo heard the boy moan in his mouth when their tongues met. His own body was reacting violently to the contact he had been deprived from for so long.

"Don't do this to me." Kida whispered. He wouldn't be able to resist Shizuo. He had been without them for far too long. Even though he hated to admit the fact there was no one else that could satisfy him the way they did. No one else he wanted.

* * *

Izaya watched as the scene unraveled. It was just like high school. Shizu-chan beating up all those gangs, because of him. He looked to the side. Kida was still there. Such a nice day. He took a few steps behind. Everything was flowing so beautifully… according to his plan.

"Well, nice meeting you!" He turned on his heels and took off. He could clearly hear a vending machine being pulled from the pavement, but he ignored it. He had the perfect place in mind from which he could watch his plans coming to life.

He quickly climbed to the roof of a nearby building just in time to see Shizuo walking towards Kida. The boy was fast to react and run away. They dived in the back alleys and out of Izaya's sight. He narrowed his eyes in displeasure. He knew that Shizu-chan wouldn't take Kida on the main street, but he had hoped for something… more. Well there was only one place this could end up.

* * *

Shizuo kissed the corners of Kida's mouth gently. His hands slid from around his wrists to his back and he pressed the boy to him. Silent anger raged through him. What had the damn idiot done to Kida? But more importantly he wanted to sooth the boy in his hands. As insane as it sounded he wanted to heal away the scars that the younger had been carrying.

He took a few steps backwards and spread his arms.

"You can run, Kida, but this…" he motioned between the two of them "You can't deny that you want it."

Kida stared dumfounded at the blond. For a moment he had taught that he'll be forcefully taken somewhere or tossed aside. Maybe it would've been better. He wouldn't be feeling this painful ache in his heart right now. Because all the pain and hurt he'd been carrying… he wanted nothing more, but crash in Shizuo's arms and be told that it didn't matter anymore, that everything was good now.

A small smile crept to his face. There was nothing but the honest need to comfort etched on Shizuo's face. Kida couldn't resist. His body longed for the other man, but so much more than that his heart ached for the sincere gentleness that Shizuo offered.

His own legs forced him away from the machine and in Shizuo's arms. He hugged him tightly and pressed his face in the warm chest.

Shizuo hugged Kida and leaned to kiss the blond locks. What had Izaya started? Did the bastard really know? Because both of them were his weakness.

* * *

_One year earlier…_

Shizuo didn't respond. He didn't know what to say. Izaya, falling apart was not something he was used to. Izaya was indestructible. He could survive any hit, every emotion was hidden behind that damn smirk that drove Shizuo crazy.

"What do you mean he left us? What the hell did you do?" He growled, but didn't attempt to remove Izaya from himself.

A low, bitter laughter was emitted from Izaya's throat. "It has to be someone's fault. Why not mine?" Izaya trembled even harder in his arms and Shizuo knew that there was something really wrong with Izaya. His whole being demanded that he shove the bastard away and force the answers out of him, but the hard tremor that run through the other's body stopped him. Shizuo didn't know what to do. He had never been one that could console others. He did the only thing that came to mind. He hugged Izaya tightly and slowly run his hands up and down his sides.

* * *

_Present Time…_

Neither of them said anything else as they headed for Shizuo's house. The walk to the building was silent. The outside world had stopped existing. Both of them were in their own little world. Kida's hand was being held by a bigger, much stronger one, but he didn't try to pull away. As a matter of fact he welcomed the contact he'd been denying himself for far too long.

They sat silently in the living room. Kida twirled the glass of milk in his hands. Shizuo was sitting across him on the couch. The silence pressed down on him and he felt the need to say something, but nothing came to mind.

"So…" Shizuo cleared his throat "you've been admitted to Raira academy." He motioned at the uniform the boy was wearing.

Kida looked up and perked at the words. A bright, mischievous smile crept on his lips.

"Well, after what happened there was nothing for me to do except study…" Shizuo nodded and lifted his glass to drink "…and jerk off." He added, but Shizuo didn't choke. Damn! It always worked in manga!

"Is that so?" Shizuo asked and the look he sent him made Kida shiver.

"That's exactly so!" Kida jumped on his feet and took a step towards the other "As a certain bastard used to say fingers were never enough for me…. You'd be surprised at the things you can find on the internet! Even though it's hard to find one like Shizu's I still managed!"

"Find what?" Shizuo asked even though it wasn't all that hard to guess. Kida's smile widened and he plopped down on his lap.

"But having the real thing is so much better." Kida whispered tracing his fingers across Shizuo's jaw.

* * *

Izaya hummed a random happy tune as he buckled his pants. He turned around and was about to exit when he heard the main door open and a voice that he was very familiar with reached his ears.

"…fell for it! There's no way any woman can resist my charms!"

"You're so full of it. You've never had a girlfriend have you?"

A snicker could be heard.

"How can I have one if I haven't found the right one yet? I'll have to keep looking until I find my princess! The woman of my dreams is sure to be some unearthly beauty!"

Izaya narrowed his eyes. It wasn't the words that had gotten to him as much as the implications. There was something he had never thought about, something he had never even considered. Orihara Izaya did not miss things. But angry as he was the spark of possessiveness was even stronger.

The thought of Kida liking girls had never occurred to him. Actually the thought of Kida wanting to be with anyone, but him and Shizuo had never even crossed his mind. He pushed the door open after the boys were gone and went to sit on his table.

"Are you all right, Izaya-san?" Izaya looked up and something tugged at his mind about the whole situation.

"Nee, Saki-chan, did you just see a blond boy, about your age?"

* * *

Izaya waited patiently. It was so convenient that Shizuo's neighbors have decided to move out. He grinned. Turns out the man had been moved to another city.

He didn't have to wait long for the two blonds to arrive. Shizu-chan was holding Kida-chan by the hand and Izaya jumped at the sight. How very interesting. Those two could have actually made a couple he realized. Not without his help they wouldn't… unless Kida-chan took things in his own hands…

Izaya cut off that trail of thoughts. It was too late for it anyway. He stood up and moved to another window in order to view better what was going on in the Shizu-chan's living room.

* * *

_One year earlier…_

Izaya was leaning against a tree watching the situation unfold in front of him. He had done his homework – asked around about Kida Masaomi. Of course he had known that the boy had gone ahead and started a gang, but that was to be expected. After all the rumors that he was his and Shizu-chan's had been getting persistent. It had probably been about the same time Kida started making moves on girls. Puberty, rebellion, pride and all that.

He watched as Kida waved his hands around, his voice raising and falling. Saki laughed and the conversation went on.

Two steps were all it took and he grabbed Kida by the shoulder. A little too forceful maybe, but even he wished that not all of his plans worked so well.

"Hi, there. Kida Masaomi, right?"

The blond turned to face him and he could see the questioning look, but played along.

"Who're you?"

"Orihara Izaya, information broker. I'm kind of her guardian, not her boyfriend or anything. Don't worry. Pleasure to meet you." It was the only warning he ever gave for what was too come.

* * *

Telling Saki to get kidnapped was the easiest thing. Telling her to let them do whatever they want with her was even easier. Humans were such interesting creatures, humans were so lovable, humans were so weak and pathetic.

That's all he could think about as he sat in his apartment and listened to his phone buzzing. "Kida Masaomi" was no doubt what was written on the screen.

Izaya stood up and took out the pack of cigarettes that he kept in his desk. It was so rare that he felt disappointed by a human being. It was only Shizu-chan that refused to act according to plan, but he had found a better use for the blond.

Fire flickered and disappeared as he lit his cigarette. He inhaled deeply and exhaled. How very disappointing. Kida should have known better than to get a girl. Another buzz resounded in the room. The boy had been so easy to play. As if he didn't know who Orihara Izaya was.

He went to the big window and looked out at the city that stretched out in front of him.

Izaya laughed and it came out as a bitter, choked sound.

"You should know, Masaomi-kun, you belong to us. No one else can have you."

Another laugh. Izaya was suddenly reeling with realization. What was he doing? Why was he doing it?

Another buzz.

Was it worth it? The knowledge that Kida-kun liked girls? Was it worth it? The hurt that Kida-kun would leave them in the drop of a hat if he found a sweet girl that would hold his hand and smile gently at him?

He took a deep drag from his cigarette and exhaled.

Who was the one that had been played here? Kida? Shizuo? Or maybe Izaya himself without even realizing it? If the boy had meant nothing, but an entertainment why was he hurting so much?

A dry laughter escaped his throat. Played by Kida-chan's charm, won by those sincere brown eyes. Orihara Izaya didn't cry. He laughed. Laughed, so he would have more time to play with humanity, laugh so he would have more time to love, laughed, so he wouldn't cry.

He had fallen for Kida Masaomi the same way he hated Heiwajima Shizuo.

A buzz.

* * *

_Present Time…_

He didn't know who had moved first and it didn't matter. Shizuo was kissing him, so gently as if he would disappear any moment. He wouldn't, not now. This was also a part of him.

Kida put his arms around the other's neck and pressed his body to Shizuo's. Warmth seeped in him. He had felt so cold for so long. As if he didn't belong. Mikado and Anri had help. But this was different. This was so much more personal and Shizu's kisses were like a balm for his torn heart.

Shizuo kissed the corners of Kida's mouth before opening his lips and inviting the boy's tongue in. He was pushed backwards on the couch, but didn't mind at all at the moment. His hands slid beneath Kida's cloths and found warm skin. The boy had grown in the year he hadn't seen him. He was about as big as that bastard. His body had become slimmer, stronger, more like that of a young man than a boy. Shizuo could feel muscles beneath his fingers and the change excited him.

"You've grown." He commented when Kida lifted his head to look at him.

"In more ways than one."

Shizuo could see that. Kida's eyes had lost their innocent spark. They were more mature, more serious. Fifteen year old kids shouldn't have that look. He suppressed the rage that reared its head. Izaya was going to suffer for this.

Shizuo lifted Kida from the couch and headed towards the bedroom.

* * *

_One year earlier…_

It was his home phone that rang, but he let it go to voice mail.

"Orihara Izaya-san? I'm calling from Raira General Hospital. We have your number in case something happened to Saki Mikajima. She was admitted tonight. She is stable, but your presence is required."

So that's how it was…

It was Kadota that greeted him at the entrance of the hospital.

"Dotachin! What a…"

"Don't call me that. You were wrong, Izaya. He didn't save her."

But he _was _there, wasn't he? He was going to apologize to her and Saki, being the good person that she was would forgive him. They would kiss, hug and make out.

That wouldn't do, now would it? Kida wouldn't come back to him anymore. As much as it pained him to admit it he knew it for sure. But if he couldn't have Kida, Saki couldn't either. There was only one person that could claim the boy.

"I heard she hadn't died…" Kida opened the curtain and looked at him "Good to hear…" Then the words rolled out of his mouth easily. Poison dripping and ripping the boy apart. Kida accepted them, trusting each word as if it was something he had thought of. It wasn't. It was just Izaya giving some definition to the tangle of emotions that was no doubt tormenting the blond. It sounded painful, it felt painful, so Kida accepted it. Easily, effortlessly. Breaking…

"I have no idea what you're getting at!"

Of course he did. Kida wasn't all that stupid after all. Izaya could see the wounds that his words made.

It was easy… to shatter it… in little pieces… without mercy… only misery…

"But isn't that fine? You love her…" it was a mock. His last words to the boy were a mockery.

Because Kida-chan couldn't love anyone else. He might try and run away from them. He might try and disappear completely from their lives. But this wrapped up, sick relationship they've had would be what he strived for forever.

Love… Izaya wanted to laugh. Could he love? Could Masaomi love them back?

It was impossible to know. But this feeling, this need to protect the boy, to make him his own and have him close by… what do you call that?

* * *

_Present time…_

The sheets were soft against his skin and they smelled of cigarettes and cologne. Wood and nicotine mingling and fogging his brain only adding to the amazing view before him. Shizu was standing over him, slowly taking off his shirt. As if he wasn't as needy as Kida. But his eyes said otherwise. His eyes were burning up with desire and they sent a shiver running down Kida's spine.

As soon as the last button was undone he was on his knees, hands wrapped around the man's waist. He couldn't wait. Not now, not anymore. He finally had Shizu in his arms and his body was trying to take the wheel away from his brain. His hormones were going crazy with the sight and as much as Kida wanted to hand himself over… Not yet.

Shizuo shivered as a wet tongue trailed the skin on his stomach. It slid up, interrupted only by gentle bites, until he couldn't take it anymore and grabbed Kida by the hair. The boy tasted of the milk that he had drunk. Sweet, lots of sugar. Shizuo groaned when a tongue met his, kissing him slowly, making his blood boil with anticipation.

Kida was on his knees. He had lost the jacket of his uniform somewhere along the way. Fingers slid underneath the hem of his hoodie, caressing the skin they found there. Kida shivered and pressed more insistently against Shizuo as some of them dipped underneath his pants. His top was quickly removed and he was pushed backwards on the soft sheets. Wood and nicotine… it was an addicting combination that would kill him slowly.

The smaller blond closed his eyes as hands slid up his body. He spread his legs in a silent invitation that Shizuo wasted no time in accepting. He traced his fingers up lithe muscles and marveled at the change that had happened in only a year. Did Kida even realize how much he had grown up? He kissed a pert nipple and bit gently. The boy beneath him shuddered and his breathing quickened. Shizuo moved up and licked Kida's throat, teeth, grazing the sensitive skin, but not biting, not yet.

Kida's breath escaped him in a hot rush.

"Shizuo…" So close… he tilted his head and licked an ear before sucking at the sensitive skin. Kida wrapped his legs around the other's waist and buckled, creating some of the friction his body was craving.

Shizuo faltered for a moment, biting harder and Kida moaned beneath him, hips bucking again. He groaned reciprocating the movement and the smaller blond groaned. Desire slid through his veins, hot and thick, making him want nothing, but to make Kida scream and beg. He tried to restrain himself, but if Kida kept making those sounds…

He slid down the boy's chest and sucked at a nipple, while his hands went down. Kida arched beneath him as fingers slipped beneath his pants. Shizuo lifted his head to meet darkened amber eyes. He undid the pants and yanked them away. The younger blond took a deep breath, hands clenching the sheet, even before Shizuo had touched him. The honest display of neediness nearly made him lose it and ravish the boy right there and there. And the way Kida buckled when he touched the sensitive skin… so close to where he wanted to be touched, but yet so far away…

"Shizu…" his name slid through the air, heavy with need and desire. The blond had to restrain himself. He leaned forward and licked the place where his fingers had been touching just a moment ago. His hands spread long legs and started to caress sensitive thighs, goose bumps rising to the touch.

"Shizu…I…" Kida's head snapped to the side and he bit his hand when a tongue licked _there_, but not where he wanted to. He groaned and for a moment couldn't help, but wonder how fast this had turned out like that. Then finally Shizu was touching him, that same tongue, tracing the base of him and Kida was lost. All of a sudden he found himself reduced to that tongue, those fingers and that mouth. His hips rose and his hands grabbed the blond locks as he was suddenly engulfed in a hot mouth. He whimpered when Shizuo sucked him, before he let him slid out of his mouth. Kida panted, there was not quite enough oxygen in the room, but he really didn't care at the moment. It was rare when Shizuo did this, but when he did… Kida moaned loud when he was once again engulfed in the wet heat.

Each sound that the boy was making made Shizuo's hips jerk in his hand and he was softly groaning around the flesh in his mouth. When Kida had called out his name he had quickly undid his own pants and was now rubbing insistently at the throbbing erection. The way things were neither of them would last long. He let go of himself and pushed his hands beneath Kida and then slowly worked the muscles he found there, making the boy squirm in his arms.

Kida's hold on Shizuo tightened as a finger slowly entered him and his gut tightened. A tongue traced him from tip to base and then up again, sucking hard. The finger was working him inside and the boy could feel the building pressure as his more than willing body wordlessly begged for more.

Shizuo didn't fail to deliver as another finger slowly entered him. Too slow for Kida's liking, but then that mouth took him whole in and he forgot any protests he might have had.

_Tight _was all Shizuo could think as he stretched the boy. He sucked at the aroused flesh inside his mouth and Kida whimpered at each caress, each nip and kiss. He lifted his head to look at the amber eyes that were fogged with desire, the dark flush that was covering Kida's face and the mouth that was panting for breath. Then the boy looked at him and moaned loud and Shizuo lost it.

Kida turned his head as he felt Shizu's eyes on him and his body shivered as the long fingers inside him finally found that spot. He felt his pants being yanked and tried to help, but failed at it. It didn't really matter anyway as the next moment his legs were lifted and he was entered in one swift movement.

The scream that echoed in the room was definitely from pain. Shizuo knew that as he thrusted even deeper in the tight body beneath him. But just for a moment he couldn't control himself. Pleasure coursed through his veins and he wanted nothing, but to stay buried in the heat. But this was Kida and he couldn't…

His body was spun and he lurched, nearly hitting his face in the wall. Kida was on his knees and Shizuo lying between them.

"Lube, Kida."

_Lube? Where?_ Then something clicked and he leaned over to the nightstand from where he found lube and condoms. He was about to grab them when he felt that same mouth wrap around him again and his body arched, hips pushing downwards.

"Shizu…" His grip tightened and he tried to hold on, but the pain from only a moment ago had left him quite vulnerable and sensitive. It had left him open to the pleasure that Shuzu was causing him. Kida whimpered as a finger entered him and started to slowly stroke him, breaking any thought process he was trying to form.

"Kida!" Shizuo's voice was low and impatient, making Kida's body tremble with lust. What was he doing? Yes. He retrieved the lube and a condom and handed them to the other male.

Shizuo grabbed the bottle and quickly coated his fingers as best as he could in his current position. They slipped even easier in the boy above him who was mewing with pleasure by now. Each sound that was emitted from Kida's throat went straight to his cock, making him want to finish immediately. But he didn't. He took his time, preparing the boy until he had turned into a moaning, quivering mess of desire. Kida had quickly become so sensitive that he might have come without even being touch.

Then his world swayed again and he was on his knees and legs. It took him a moment to realize the shift in position, but when he felt Shizuo press against him, it nearly undid him.

It was easier this time, the heated flesh almost sucking him in. The sound that came from Kida's throat was nothing like pain. In fact it was so filled with pleasure and need that Shizuo could do nothing, but grab the slim hips and slam inside.

Kida screamed as pleasure raced through his body. His body moved to meet the other's thrusts and that spot inside of him was rubbed again. Just when he felt that he was finally going to burst Shizuo pulled out of him and he was on his back. The man was once again lavishing attention all over his body. Lips sucked hard on his neck and fingers slipped inside of him. A hard bite made him throw his head back and moan loud.

Shizuo sucked on the abused skin, trying to calm his racing heart, he had almost spilled himself just a moment ago. Kida had answered, so eagerly, so readily that he had nearly finished. He had wanted to last longer, he wanted more time to enjoy Kida after all this time.

Kida had had enough of this. As nice as it was he couldn't take anymore teasing. He wouldn't last long and there was only one way he wanted this to go.

The taller blond found himself on his back with Kida straddling his hips. The boy grabbed his cock and slowly sunk on it. Shizuo knew this was the moment that the other had completely handed himself over to the pleasure. He could tell by the fine tremors that were racing up and down Kida's spine, he could tell by the way the flush had spread over his chest and shoulders. But there was also the way Kida looked at him and his hips moved clumsily, lifting him up and down. This was going to be it for both of them.

Kida groaned as Shizuo pressed more fully against all the sweet places inside of him. He was ready to fall from the pleasure, but strong hands grabbed his hips and guided him. Soon they managed to establish a rhythm and Kida moaned and groaned with the sweet sensations every time Shizuo pressed inside of him. But it wasn't enough… _Harder, faster… _commands slipped from his lips that went mostly unheeded. He couldn't take it, though. He wrapped a hand around his member and started to quickly stroke himself, his hips moving faster against the blond.

Shizuo's breath caught at the side. Kida threw his head back and his back arched against his own touch. Then the boy looked at him with those lost eyes, filled with pleasure and Shizuo flipped them over. He lifted the younger's hips and delved in again, while with one hand he grabbed Kida's cock.

"Pleasuring you is my…" His thoughts broke of as Kida tightened around him.

Kida hissed when Shizu's grasped his cock and yanked. He pushed back in the thrust and his legs wrapped around the man's waist, pulling him closer.

Shizuo could feel the smaller blond throbbing underneath his fingers, his body curling more and more with each thrust. He just hoped his body would hold out. He was so close, so very close, but he needed Kida to come before him. He needed to see the boy's face contoured with pleasure and abandon as the orgasm finally washed over him. So he pressed them both forward, pleasure rolling through them and making them lose themselves.

Feeling Kida tighten around him was what finally broke his control and he slammed in the tight heat. Then the boy called out his name as he came and Shizuo could feel the pleasure overtaking him as he trashed in his arms. Hips moved frantically against his and high pitched keens filled the air. It took a feel more strokes and Shizuo felt his own orgasm slam through him.

* * *

Izaya was panting against the warm glass. He took his hand out of his pants and scoffed at the sticky substance. How was he supposed to restrain himself from walking over to that bedroom when he knew those two would never settle for just one round?

* * *

Kida opened his eyes and slowly stood up. It was still dark outside and his head was heavy with sleep. He sat at the edge of the bed. His body felt pleasantly heavy and a small smile curled his lips without his permission. It felt good. He looked around in the dark, ready to stand up when a hand wrapped around him and he was pulled against a warm chest.

"Whatever he did – I wasn't part of it. You can always come here." A soft kiss was placed on his forehead and then a soft murmur "Don't go."

Kida swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Warm arms hugged him and Kida put his hands on them. Shizuo, Izaya. Izaya and Shizuo. Day and night. Nothing could be seen in the darkness, nothing was certain and in the end it all might be just a trick of your imagination. There was nothing hidden with Shizuo. Everything was plain to feel, plain to see. Kida craved that. He was desperate for the warm tenderness that Shizuo was trying to offer him. After all the games and lies he wanted nothing but a sincere smile and an honest affection. Shizuo was offering it, he was giving it…

…and Kida took it and clung to it. Trying to desperately deny that he too might not be made out of light…

* * *

Part of Shakugan no Shana's Dullalala circle.

- Kida meets Shizuo and Izaya upon his arrival in Ikebukuro and Izaya decides he wants a threesome (not mentioned here)

- The scene where Izaya overhears Kida`s conversation with his friend and makes up the plan with Saki

- Saki is introduced to Kida

- Kida tries to call Izaya for help when Saki was kidnapped

- The hospital calls in Izaya

- Hospital scene

- Izaya sneaks in Shizuo`s bed

- Izaya lures Kida and Shizuo to the fight in episode 3

- Episode 3 fight

- Shizuo chases Kida down and drags him to his house while Izaya follows them around

- Izaya wanks off to the sight of Shizuo and Kida having sex

Hope you guys enjoyed ^.^


	2. Midnight Call

Hello there~ ^.^ I'm actually going to update this. I thought it was finished, I really did! But the plot bunnies just won`t stay quiet for long enough~ Blame it on the bunnies :D I have a few other Durarara stories ready/in-progress of being written that I`ll be uploading soon-ish.

That said this is more of an interlude to the next chapter (yes, I have chapter 3 done, that I hope will be final), even though it`s 13 pages long X.x This is an Izaya/Kida centred chapter. I have Shizuo in it, but that`s not the focus. The next chapter will be a Shizuo/Izaya/Kida one~

This is part 6 of the Spiral Down Universe, that I`m writing with Shakugan no Shana. You can find her here: u/1032927/Shakugan-no-Shana. This fic also uses a few quotes from her stories. You don`t have to read them at all to know what I`m writing about, but I believe it`ll help with the feeling that Izaya might be OOC. They`ll give you a perspective of where Izaya is coming from:

1) What Izaya wants, Izaya gets - s/5828334/1/What-Izaya-wants-Izaya-gets (What Izaya wants, Izaya gets...or Shizuo's future sex life will be in danger... Shizuo/Izaya/Kida One-shot)

2) Two reasons for missing school - s/5887152/1/Two-reasons-for-missing-school (This is the rough night that leads to s/5870271/1/A-Visit-to-The-Doctor A visit to the doctor After a rough night Shizuo and Izaya take Kida to Shinra for a check up.)

3) High School Reunion - s/5973581/1/High-School-Reunion (While serving his detention, Kida slips away to do something much more interesting… Shizuo/Izaya/Kida...)

Just add the links after in the address bar. Go read them :D They`re fun~ Non of that wangst in my fics :D

After this overly long AN please read and enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don`t own anything.

* * *

_Present:_

"_It's a date, Shizu – chan! Da - te!" Izaya remarked, waving a spoon full of ice cream in front of the older blond's mouth "That's what people do on a date, right Masaomi – chan?" _

_Kida looked up at the sound of his name. "Wha…?" he gagged at the spoonful of ice cream that was shoved in his mouth "What the hell, bastard!?" He choked, trying to swallow the cold lump. _

"_Ahh, you missed some." Izaya smiled brightly at him before leaning in and licking the boy's chin. Kida swung his fist at the sensation, but was met with empty air and an amused laughter. _

"_So cute~" the bastard cooed in his direction from a safe distance. _

_Kida took the handkerchief Shizuo offered him. What was he thinking? A date with both Izaya and Shizuo? He wasn't going to survive the day. _

Kida woke up with a start.

"Are you alright, young man?" The receptionist of the hotel was shaking him gently in an attempt to wake him up. "Maybe you should head to your room?"

"I'll be on my way." Kida smiled reassuringly at the man, but didn't move. The receptionist stood beside him for a moment longer before heading back to his desk.

Kida sighed and leaned back on the soft couch. The ceiling was white and boring. There wasn't even a single spider crawling around. He could hear water drops crashing. It was probably from the toilets nearby.

_*tap*_

_*tap*_

_*tap*_

_"We're looking forward to the next time we play together, Kida-kuun~"_

Kida jerked awake when the words echoed through his mind. What was wrong with him? That had been years ago.

He smiled sheepishly at the receptionist who was giving him an odd look. If Kida had been anyone else he would have felt uncomfortable and had gone to his room. But he wasn't and this wasn't any other situation. His mind had turned against him. Every time he spaced out he'd think about those two bastards. It was quickly progressing from bad to worse, to the point where he couldn't sleep next to Saki.

Kida had woken up a few hours earlier with a raging hard on and the reason hadn`t been the girl snuggled in him.

_Kida knew that he was close. He broke the kiss in favor of throwing his head back and moaning when Shizuo lowered him on his member again and at the same time Izaya's hand caught the base of his neglected erection._

His mind was helpful enough to immediately supply him with a memory of what exactly had woken him up. Kida pulled his hood over his head and pressed his legs to his chest. There was no way he was going back to Saki like that. Not with those images in his head.

Why had this happen?

_"Whatever he did – I wasn't part of it. You can always come here." A soft kiss was placed on his forehead and then a soft murmur "Don't go."_

Kida bit his lower lip, sucking hard. He had left. He had left behind the only person who had ever been completely honest with him. Not even Mikado and Anri had been as honest as Shizuo. Kida felt the familiar stab of pain at the thought. Saki had approached him under orders. She had flirted, smiled and touched him, because Izaya had told her to. That bastard had managed to screw with him on a level that he hadn't even imagined possible.

He pulled the hood tighter around himself, blocking the light. Only the dripping of the sink penetrated his dark little world.

There was no other choice left for Kida, but to leave Ikebukuro. The execution order against him had made it impossible to stay. He had gone to visit Shizuo one last time and told him he was leaving. Only he hadn`t had the guts to say he was leaving with Saki. Would Shizuo forgive him?

Did he want to be forgiven? Pain tugged at his heart. Was he going back?

Kida dug his nails in the tender skin of his scalp, trying to make sense of everything. Did he want to go back to Shizuo? It was already too late for redemption. He had given up and was dancing to Izaya's tune. After all the main reason he was here and not anywhere else was because he was gathering information for the bastard. He had become a puppet.

"_Where do you see yourself in five years?" _It was one of his teachers' favorite questions. The last time he was asked this was when he was leaving Elementary school. He certainly hadn't imagined himself as a drop out, traveling across the country working for an underground information dealer who liked to screw with human's minds, because he _loved_ them. He hadn`t expected to be the leader of one of the strongest color gangs in Ikebukuro or to have lost his virginity to two men in a _back alley_.

Kida didn't even try to swallow the lump that was lodged in his throat. It was too big and he wasn`t sure he wanted it in his body. He wanted to vomit.

The fact that the bastard who had broken him beyond repair was one of the two men didn't help. Kida was cracked. Some pieces of him have been gone for so long that he had already forgotten what it felt like to be whole. No person his age should go through what he had gone through. Such stories should only be found on the pages of the darkest manga. Not in real life.

Yet Saki had been his safety rope. That's what his naïve young self had been thinking. Now she had turned into his haven. A place where he could hide from this world. How could such a fucked up world exist anyway? He should have more choices than being beaten to death or being manipulated until he lost his sanity.

He had clung to Saki. Saki who loved him and was there to catch him each night. Saki whose smile was soft and whose eyes filled with love. Saki who could accept him the way he was, because she was just as broken. They were supposed to make it through together. They were supposed to find the light on the other side and slip through Izaya's grasp _together. _

So why was his mind playing tricks on him? Why had his heart stopped fluttering when she smiled at him and why wasn`t there any heat left in her touch?

_Kida knew that someone was watching him and he shivered in anticipation and excitement. He looked to his right and his eyes locked with fiery scarlet ones. Kida's eyes widened in surprise, he had planned to get Izaya and Shizuo, but he had not expected of Izaya to find him, not that he should've been surprised, Izaya was one horny bastard…_

_Well since he had one of them where he needed him, Kida decided that it was time to get Izaya to do as he wished… He grinned in his mind and shot Izaya his best wanton look._

A loud coughing dragged him out of his musings and Kida looked up. The harsh light fried his eyes and he glared at the receptionist who shot him a sore smile. Kida looked up at the clock. It was a little past four in the morning. What was his problem anyway? It wasn`t like any customers would arrive now. Kida contemplated staying where he was just to piss the receptionist off. He was a guest after all and had paid.

With the money that bastard gave him. His mind reminded him gleefully and Kida stormed out of the saloon. Once the door slammed shut behind him he really wasn`t sure where he was going. He couldn`t go back to his room and he couldn`t just stay there. He opted for the bar. There were several customers. Most of them were hidden in the darkness that had gathered in the corners, doing Kida knew what. He tried ordering a coffee, but they didn`t serve warm drinks at this hour, so he had to satisfy himself with a bottle of juice.

As he sat on the high stool his phone dug in his hip and Kida pulled it out. He placed it on the bar and absentmindedly chewed on his straw.

Sleep was definitely out of the question for tonight.

There had to be a way out of that bastard's games. There _was_ a way. It was always simple enough to be overlooked and the victim was weak enough to miss it. It probably went against everything he was, everything he ever wanted to be.

His eyes fell on his phone.

If he had outlived his usefulness he would had turned in a pretty red stain by now. But he hadn't, so Izaya still had plans for him. He couldn`t be keeping him alive just for old time's sake, could he? The bastard wasn't that sentimental.

Kida narrowed his eyes at the phone. It didn't respond.

He rolled the idea around his mind. Facts were that Izaya had been loyal to Shizuo for years. Despite how they behaved and the constant death threats there hadn't been anyone else.

Kida took another gulp. Shizuo rarely played according to Izaya's plans and was more likely to destroy them than help them along. He was sure that if the information dealer had really wanted the older blond dead he would had found a way. The bastard was capable of everything after all.

_"You see both Shizu-chan and I are fond of Masaomi-kun."_

Kida's breath hitched as he remembered the conversation between the bastard and one dumb underground dog. The idiot had tried to harm Masaomi in a way to get to Izaya.

_"Masaomi-kun, I got slightly carried away. I`ll make it all go away. It`s a promise."_

He grabbed his phone at the memory. Did Izaya really care for him? The twisted bastard probably did. But what about the whole fiasco with Saki? He hadn't done anything to provoke that.

Kida's felt his brain reel with the realization. Izaya cared for him. Izaya actually cared. He had to. Why else would he be alive?

Their relationship had started tensing a little after the appearance of the Yellow Scarves. That was Kida's way of defending his pride. The rumors that he was screwing around with the two strongest men in Ikebukuro were becoming vicious. He was being regarded as nothing more than a toy, but no one dared say it in his face. They were too afraid of Izaya and Shizuo. No one had dared to whisper anything about the Shogun of the Yellow Scarves. They had been too afraid of _him_.

Was that the reason? Had Izaya been afraid that Masaomi would leave them?

Kida straightened in his chair as realization filled his stomach with ice. He was suddenly seeing the actions of the other man in a completely different light. Saki had been a test to see how loyal he was. Kida had failed it and Izaya had been so hurt that he had destroyed them. He had gone after Saki and Kida with a vengeance.

The boy sucked in a deep breath. He replayed the events of the last few years. Yes, Izaya's plans were always easy to foil. All Kida had had to do was remember that he belonged to Izaya and Shizuo.

Where was the catch now? He was missing something. There was an important piece of information right in front of his eyes that he couldn`t see. After all that was one of the things Izaya did best – manipulate information.

Kida got on his feet and quickly made his way to the bathroom. The bar had suddenly become too noisy. The jazz could barely cover the groans from the few guests and it was breaking his concentration.

"Think!" Kida growled at his reflection in the mirror. He started pacing in the small room.

Izaya was a possessive bastard that loved playing games with his favorite humans. He cared for Kida and his heart jumped to his throat at the thought.

What did the bastard want from him? Kida couldn`t go back to Ikebukuro. He was going to get killed if he went back. He needed to find a way to run away with Saki, because he couldn`t…

"Saki…" Kida whispered in realization.

That game wasn't over.

How had he missed it?

"_This is the first time I have ever disobeyed him." _Saki's words came to him from that night.

"_But, I still love you." _

Kida was dialing Izaya's number before he could stop himself. Not the business number they used for reporting, but the private one that he had been calling when they were together.

It rang once, twice, three times, but the bastard wasn't picking.

Kida's blood boiled with hurt and anger. He gritted his teeth not to scream in frustration at the beeping that kept coming through his phone. Why had the bastard done all that? They had been fine. The three of them had been just fine. There hadn`t been any need to test anyone. Kida had been doing just fine. He was attending his lessons, he was handling his reputation and he was faithful to both Shizuo _and _Izaya. He hadn`t done anything wrong, so _why_?

"_Masaomi – kun?" _a sleepy voice interrupted his thoughts.

When no response came Izaya checked his phone to see if the connection was still active. "Masaomi – kun?" he repeated.

"_Why?"_ the boy growled in his ear.

Izaya blinked several times, trying to remember something especially evil he had done recently, but came up blank.

"You'll have to be a little bit more eloquent than that, Masaomi – kun." Izaya responded, snuggling himself deeper in the covers. Sleep hugged him in its embrace.

"_You know perfectly well you fucking bastard!" _Kida nearly shouted on the phone and that jolted Izaya somewhat. His sleep deprived brain quickly realized that he wasn't holding his business phone, but rather the personal one. The man was slightly impressed that Kida hadn`t deleted the number.

"You are a smart boy, Masaomi. I knew you were going to figure it out." Izaya checked the time on his other phone. He scowled. It wasn`t even 5 in the morning. Why wasn`t Masaomi sleeping like a normal person?

"_Strop screwing around and spill it out." _Another growl came from the other end of the line and this was starting to remind him of the many conversations he had on regular bases with Shizu – chan.

"Language, Masaomi, language." Izaya berated. It had become a jerk reaction by now. He tried to wake up. This wasn`t a conversation he should be having half asleep. But he had had a long day that had continued till late into the night and it was taking its toll on him.

"Why did you do it?" Kida asked, leaning against the cold wall. His anger had suddenly evaporated. He knew perfectly well that Izaya dished out information the way he saw fit. Even if he screamed his throat raw the bastard still wouldn`t tell him unless he wanted to.

Izaya sat in his bed. The sudden defeat in Kida's voice woke him up completely. He had imagined this moment far too many times in the last few years. He had envisioned the call at a bit more appropriate hour when he was more alert, so he could rope the boy in his webs. Right now he was tired and exhausted. In the warmth of his blankets and the darkness where no one could see him the words slipped from his mouth before he could stop them.

"I couldn't stand the thought of you leaving us for anyone." Izaya clapped his hand over his mouth. He hadn`t just said that! He sunk in his bed. "You belonged to us, Masaomi, you should have known that." He tried to cover his slip, but Kida had heard him.

"_So you sent someone to test me and then punished me? Sick bastard!" _Kida was yelling now.

"It's your own fault for forgetting who you belong to so fast." Izaya bit back.

"_So you want me back?" _Izaya didn`t respond to the question. What was it about Kida Masaomi that made him so special? _"That's why you forced me to work for you." _

"I never forced you into anything, Masaomi. I've always given you a choice." Izaya put in. He didn`t need to hear this. He knew that he had a weakness towards the boy. He knew that he might like him more than he loved humanity. That didn`t mean that he wanted to hear it.

Kida snorted on the other end of the line. _"Leaving someone without any options isn`t a choice." _

"Ahh, but you had options. You _have _options." Izaya stressed.

Kida paused. Suddenly the last piece of the puzzle fell into place. Yes, he had options. He could stay with Saki and continue working for Izaya. A road that might lead him to suicide. Or he could go back to Ikebukuro. Go back to Izaya and Shizuo. If he did this things would go back to normal. Go back to the way they were before the Yellow Scarves. The reputation of those two was going to keep people who tried to kill him away.

"I love Saki." Kida admitted finally. A harsh laughter met his statement.

"_Do you now?"_ Kida cringed at the tone. Izaya was going to make him pay for this, wasn`t he? _"Then tell me, Ma – sa – o – mi, why aren`t you sleeping next your beloved Saki – chan at the moment? Could there be trouble in paradise? Hmmm?" _A pause followed this statement _"You should have realized it by now – the reason you are with her isn`t love." _

"You don`t know what you`re talking about!" Kida snapped.

"_I know _exactly _what I`m talking about and so do you. Her lips don`t taste just as sweet, don`t they? Your heart doesn`t skip a beat at her smile anymore. I wonder why that is…" _Kida gritted his teeth. He wouldn`t give the bastard the pleasure. He wouldn`t give away the fact that he'd been asking himself day in day out those same questions _"Let me tell you, Masaomi. This world isn't black and white. It's grey. There isn`t even a trace of white in it. Now that your guilt isn`t tying you to Saki you are slowly realizing that. She is just as broken. Maybe even more so. Her pearly white disguise has been blown off and she has lost her appeal. But the heart is slow to realize its own emotions, isn`t it?" _Izaya laughed bitterly at the end. He would have never done what he had done to the boy if he had known sooner.

The line went dead.

* * *

_Indeterminate period earlier:_

Izaya was panting. He tried concentrating on the simple act of breathing. His fingers were gripping tightly one of his blades and he had another one ready in his other hand. His legs were slightly bent, ready to bolt at the slightest movement. His whole attention was focused on the man in front of him.

Shizuo was standing just a few steps away, gripping a street sign so hard his knuckles had gone white. The blond's temper had gone off the scale the last few days and as amusing it was for Izaya to read about people's stupidity he had decided to see it with his own eyes. He hadn't even known Shizuo was in the area when a trash can had come flying in his direction. Izaya had managed to avoid the hit, but he was soaked in the liquid that had spilled. It stank.

Izaya frowned. What had ticked off the other man so badly?

"Shizu – chan never learns." Izaya's tone was light, his face stretched into pity, but his body remained rigid "Destroying public property doesn`t solve anything."

"Shut up! This is your fault!"

Izaya's eyes went wide at the accusation. His body moved to the side barely avoiding the stop sign. He landed on a bench nearby. "Making accusations so lightly can get you in real trouble~" With that he shot a knife towards the blond, but the other just caught it with his teeth. The blade broke in pieces.

"Everything screwed up in my life is always your fault." Shizuo growled and stalked towards the smaller man. He didn't try to pick up a weapon or to lunge forward, so Izaya allowed himself to be caught. It seemed like the other was finally willing to talk. The funny thing was that he couldn't remember doing anything particularly bad lately.

Shizuo grabbed him by the forearm and dragged him off the bench and into the back alleys of Ikebukuro. Small streets and minutes passed them one after another, but the taller wasn't saying anything. It was starting to play on Izaya's nerves. He didn't know where they were going. It wasn't in Shizuo's apartment that was for sure. Nor in Izaya's. It took him a few more twists and turns before he could figure it out.

Izaya dug his heels in the ground, forcing the other to stop. "Neee, Shizu – chan, you should know not everyone is as carefree as you. Some of us have to work. Bye bee~" He didn`t even try to pull his hand free. He knew better than that by now. Instead he took a blade and slashed at the hand that was holding him. Shizuo growled in annoyance and his grip only tightened "Such brute strength! You might just break me in two." Izaya smiled, but he couldn`t help the whimper of pain.

"Shut up, flea!" Shizuo shoved his face into his and Izaya did the first thing that came to mind. He licked the other's lips. The blond pulled abruptly and wiped his mouth with his hand. His face twisted in a grin that sent heat rushing through Izaya's body, but instead of taking him against a wall Shizuo only pulled him towards their destination.

In the end Izaya had to be dragged kicking and babbling there. It was not a graceful picture he had to admit, but there were things that in the face of which every human lost their way. Izaya had turned out to be a human as well. With a beating heart that could break in tiny pieces as big as glass dust. Shizuo liked to remind him of this.

When he had woken up that day he hadn't imagined that he'll end up on the floor of Kida Masaomi's room. As a matter of fact he hadn`t imagined that he`ll ever step here ever again. But here he was. Izaya hated it.

Shizuo fixed the door in its frame and leaned against it. That left only one possible way of retreat – the window. The blond took a cigarette from its pack and was about to lit it up when he remembered. Kida didn't like it when he smoked in his room. Izaya had obviously caught on his moment of indecision, because laughter rang through the air. It was a happy one, but it ended up with a small scratch.

"Shizu – chan is adorable to be worrying about something like that. This isn`t his room anymore, you know?" Izaya stood up and dusted himself. He wanted out of here "I heard a college student will be moving here in a few weeks. A foreigner, one of those that come here to read manga and eat sushi. Maybe we should leave a leaflet of Russian Sushi while we are here. I'm sure Simon will be pleased…"

Shizuo tuned out the rambling. He has been with Izaya for long enough to recognize it for what it was – an attempt to avoid the looming conversation. He lit his cigarette and took a deep drag. "Izaya" He could see the man's shoulders straightening up just a little at the name.

"Nah, Shizu – chan, why so serious?" Izaya beamed at him. All of a sudden he really didn't want to know why the blond had been so pissed off.

"Just what did you do?" Shizuo growled. He'd be damned if he didn't get answers tonight. Even if he had to force them out of the flea.

"Shizu – chan, I don`t have an ESP. I have no idea what you are talking about." Izaya stalled, trying to think of a way out of the situation.

"I am talking about what happened to Kida."

There it was. Shizuo had said it. But Izaya wasn`t foolish enough to think that Shizuo would never raise the topic. He knew it was only a matter of time. However Izaya had no intentions of answering.

"Ahh, Shizu – chan cares. I thought Masaomi was nothing but a good fuck to you." The worlds rolled out of his mouth. They did what his blades couldn`t. They pierced through Shizuo's thick skin and plunged into his heart.

"What did you say, flea?" Anger exploded inside of Shizuo and covered his eyes with wool of sizzling rage.

"I'm just surprised that a monster like you can care. Monsters don't love, Shizu – chan." Izaya waved his finger in a reproach and went on "Especially not frail little boys that they fuck in back alleys. That's just gross."

He was slammed against the wall so hard he heard it crack. That was the last thing Izaya remembered before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Izaya woke up that night on the sofa in his apartment. He dug a phone out of his pocket. It was a little past two in the morning. Shizuo had really banged him hard, hadn`t he? Izaya turned towards the back the sofa and buried his head in it. His mind went over what had happened.

A racked laugh escaped his lips. It was followed by another and soon his whole frame was shaking with laughter. Izaya swung his feet to floor and doubled over. He couldn't stop himself. He threw his head backwards and leaned against the back of the sofa. The sounds kept bubbling out of him and echoing through the apartment. It was a desperate broken sound that would have made anyone worry about Izaya's sanity. But there was no one around.

He gasped for breath. The truth was that if anyone had said the same thing to him about Masaomi… that person would be begging for death by now.

What was it about the boy that had gotten to him?

All alone, in the darkness, Izaya could admit that Masaomi had managed to slip underneath his skin and worm its way into his heart.

Like a virus. Izaya laughed.

But viruses had to be eradicated on the spot. He frowned. The metaphor failed him. He certainly wanted Masaomi around. Why else would he employ him? Did he, though? The boy had some useful qualities – he was charming, had a way of getting close to people and wasn`t afraid to step into dangerous territories. That made him perfect for an assistant.

Izaya had never needed an assistant before. The truth rang in his head. Yes, he missed Masaomi and he wanted him in his life enough to employ him.

"Tsk…" Izaya leaned back in the sofa. His face twisted in dissatisfaction.

It was the moment of truth for him.

How many times had he used information to ruin someone? He knew the tricks when it came to dealing and knowledge was the most powerful weapon.

Izaya pressed a hand to his mouth and started poking the holes in his heart. He couldn't allow anyone to have more information about himself.

The first step was admitting that he cared about Kida Masaomi.

There. As ridiculous as it sounded Orihara Izaya was able to care more about a single human being than any other. He pushed down the indignation that came with the admittance. It was wrong. He knew it. Izaya didn't care about people. He loved humanity, but no single person deserved more affection that the other. Yet, there he was – Kida Masaomi.

Izaya's scowl deepened as he examined his actions in the last several years in the light of this admittance.

That's right. That would explain the whole Saki accident.

"_There's no way any woman can resist my charms! How can I have one if I haven't found the right one yet? I'll have to keep looking until I find my princess! The woman of my dreams is sure to be some unearthly beauty!"_

Izaya remembered Masaomi's words from so long. They had really rubbed him the wrong way. It had been around the time the Yellow Scarves had started gaining power. Izaya had been proud of the little Shogun. Masaomi was able to gather a lot of people around him, despite his young age. Not only that, but he had a firm hold on them. They listened and obeyed. Masaomi had started distancing himself from Izaya and Shizuo.

Izaya sighed, his hand falling beside him. That had been the reason to start the Yellow Scarves, hadn`t it? The rumors that Masaomi was Shizuo's and his play toy were starting to become persistent. Not that they weren`t true. But they were starting to interfere with the boy's everyday life. A few exceptionally brainless people had thought they could use him against Izaya and Shizuo and that hadn`t ended up well.

It hadn`t been a surprise for Izaya when the Yellow Scarves appeared with their Shogun. No one dared touch Masaomi after that.

But the distance between them had started to slowly grow, causing him to feel insecure.

Izaya sneered at the thought. It was disgusting. But this was the moment of truth and he was being brutally honest with himself. No one was going to have the chance to use his little black heart against him.

Then he had overheard Masaomi say those words and things had gotten a little out of hand. It wasn`t that Izaya had been trying to hurt the boy, he had been trying to test him. He could still remember the burning ache to know and to understand. It had been a piece of information that he couldn`t go without. The knowledge had come at a terrible price as well.

Would Masaomi leave them for a sweet girl that loved him?

That question had burned into his mind.

The answer had shattered his heart to tiny little pieces of glass. They were still big enough to prick and cause bleeding when he tried to touch them. So Izaya had swept it all under the rug and forgotten about it. If only Shizuo hand`t been so insistent on discovering them…

Another sound escaped his throat. It sounded more like a creak than a laughter, but he wasn`t particularly picky at the moment. As long as there was no sobbing involved Izaya would take whatever he could get.

For now he had no choice left, but to wait. Masaomi was a smart kid. He was bound to figure out sooner or later the truth about his emotions towards Saki.

Izaya buried himself in work. This was his way of dealing the newly acquired information about his heart. On the next day he found out that Shizuo had asked Celty to deliver Izaya in his home after blacking out.

* * *

_Present:_

Kida closed the connection and sat on the heater that was located in one corner of the bathroom.

He didn`t need the bastard meddling with his head any more than he had already.

Despite everything Izaya's words were hitting home. He'd been fixating on Saki for so long that he had been tumbling down on inertia that night. They weren`t the same people. She had never been that person. Kida had fallen for the image Izaya had made her create. The bastard cared for him.

Kida laughed mirthlessly at the discovery. Orihara Izaya had a heart.

He couldn`t stay here. He had to go.

Kida swallowed. There was only one place he wanted to go. He looked at his telephone and bit at the inside of his cheek. There was only one way of knowing.

The phone rang for a long time before a grunt came from the other side.

"Hey" Kida started, but didn`t know what else he was supposed to say. The truth, maybe?

"Kida?" Shizuo's voice came more awake "Are you in Ikebukuro?"

The boy thanked the gods for their small miracles "I`m on my way. Can I…?" He trailed off not really sure how to ask.

"You can stay here… if you want to" came the answer to his unspoken question and Kida felt relief wash over him.

"T-thank you!" He stammered as uncontrollable happiness flooded his chest.

* * *

Namie had already left for the night when Izaya heard a noise. He lifted his head to see Masaomi leaning against his office door. Izaya felt his pulse speeding up under the intent gaze.

"How grey am I?" the boy asked.

"Excuse me?" Izaya scoffed. He refused to act this way.

"You said that there is no white in this world, so how gray am I?" Kida asked, stepping inside the room. He made his way to the playing board.

"Neutral" Izaya answered. He should have expected a question like that "For now."

Kida nodded. In his heart he knew the answer already. He placed a piece on the board and looked towards the man "I cannot forgive you for what you did. But I am willing to listen." He watched as Izaya's smirk reached just a little bit higher towards his eyes. He moved another piece on the board and left.

The second the door to his apartment was shut closed Izaya was out of his chair and on the board. He laughed at what he saw.

"Ma~sa~o~mi, I don`t think you are ready for a game like that." The man gave another laughter filled with good hearted amusement.

* * *

Sooooo? What do you think? Please review~


	3. Welcome back

I just can`t write a Teenage sensation chapter in proper order X.x But! This is the last chapter (again), so please bear with it :) All the other plot bunnies seem to happen in proper order...

A big THANK YOU~ to those who reviewed the last chapter :) Even though it was a mess of... something *pokes at chapter 2* thank you for taking the time~

This one is better, and it`s finally Shizuo/Izaya/Kida, so please, enjoy~

Disclaimer: I don`t own anything at all. Really, I don`t X.x

* * *

_1__9:17 pm:_

"_The Yellow Sky will soon rise…"_

Masaomi stared at the letters someone had scribbled so long ago. He looked up and the sky gazed down at him. It wasn't yellow. It hadn't been for a long time.

A wry smile tugged at his lips. He could barely remember the last time it had been yellow. Must have been back in the beginning. Before… everything.

He pulled up his scarf against the cold wind. Life had a funny way of going round and round. He had lost count of how many times he had come back to this wall. They were going to do this again. He guessed he still hadn't learned his lesson.

Masaomi took a deep breath and listened as the commotion behind him became louder. People were gathering. Again. For him. He called and they came. No matter how much time had passed, no matter how many times they had suffered they always came back.

He fisted his hands. He guessed he was no better than him. Izaya had girls that hung on each word he spoke, devoted till their last breath to each command he gave them.

Izaya couldn`t care less about them.

That was one lesson Masaomi had learned from personal experience.

He was no better.

His head thudded in the wall behind him.

His saving grace was that at least he wasn`t doing this for kicks. He was doing it for his friend.

He hoped this counted for something.

If it didn't Masaomi had to accept that he was just as low and live with it.

* * *

_18:17 pm:_

"He's my son and I have to know!" the tiny woman demanded. Izaya grinned at her. She was insignificantly small. Who knew the consequences of her existence could be this big. But everything had to start from somewhere, didn`t it? Even if it was just a tiny seed. Under the right circumstances and nurturing even a plant could penetrate concrete.

"Oh? I never knew you cared so much, Kida-san." Izaya slid backwards in a nearby alley. The woman followed him, blinded by rage.

"What would you know?" she spat, but her tone broke with despair "I just want to see my boy again. I don't know where he is or what he's doing! Please, help me! I'll pay you. I can pay, so please."

Izaya quickly sidestepped her when she tried to grab him. He didn't have time for her sniveling. If he had a choice in the matter, which he did, she would never see Masaomi again. The boy was his and only he had the right to screw with his life.

She had appeared three days ago at the doorstep of his office. She had found out about Orihara Izaya, the information dealer and had offered to pay him more than enough for Masaomi's location. Izaya had agreed to take a look into, but one question had kept burning in his mind. Why now? Why would she care after all this time? Belated mother instinct? Cancer?

"I've heard people usually file a missing person report in such cases. Maybe you can try it, Kida–san?" Izaya's eyes narrowed at the way her face went pale "That's right! You haven't seen Kida Masaomi in years. They can sue you for child neglect. The way things are going you might just meet your son in prison. Wouldn't that be a happy family reunion?" He beamed a smile at her and saw the way her whole body shook.

"W-what are you talking about?" She demanded. Again. She was used to getting things her way, wasn't she?

"I'm sure you've read the news, Kida – san. You are a smart woman after all."

"What about the news?" There it was. That panicked note in her voice. It made Izaya's insides tremble with anticipation. He should thank her for neglecting her child. Otherwise who knew if he would have ever met Masaomi, but she had hurt the boy worse than he ever could. For that he wouldn't forgive her.

"It's dangerous, walking alone in Ikebukuro." He took a step towards her and loomed over her small form. His grin widened, splitting his face in two. "You never know who might catch you in a back alley." Izaya snatched her hand when she tried to retreat. Her eyes went wide, as if only now she was realizing the kind of situation she was in. Alone, in a back alley, with a dangerous man. "The color gangs are at war again. Did you hear? Just yesterday a man was set on fire by the Dollars leader. Can you imagine it?" Izaya laughed.

The woman tried to pull her hand away, but she was too weak. She opened her mouth to say something, but Izaya interrupted her.

"No one knows who he really is, but the rumors say that he's just a high school kid. What is the world coming to? High school students, setting people on fire!" He laughed out loud. His red eyes pierced her and she stopped struggling. Her face had scrunched up in fear. She looked rather pretty like that. There was nothing of Masaomi in her. "Well, his name is quite funny. Like an air conditioner. I doubt that's his real name, but they say that the Dollars leader is called Ryugamine Mikado."

Her eyes went wide at the name. He felt her whole body shake harshly and her mouth went slightly agape at this piece of information. Izaya could feel disappointment trickle at him at the lack of reaction. After all, it wasn't every day that you told a mother that the friend of your missing son was a leader of a dangerous underground organization that went around torching people.

The smirk didn't come off his face. He had plenty of time to destroy her.

"That's… impossible…."she mumbled, head shaking slightly from side to side in firm denial.

"Ah! Now that I think about it…" Izaya feinted innocence "There was one more person there at the time. The leader of the Yellow Scarves." Technically speaking, Masaomi had been fired from the position, but if Izaya was right, and he always was, it wouldn't take long before the boy claimed the title of the Shogun again. "The Shogun. That's how they call them. Do you want to know his name?" Izaya leaned towards the woman whose eyes became even wider. Could he make them pop out of her skull?

"Please, I just wanted…" her voice had become a pathetic wine. She started struggling to break free again. It was futile. He could feel the fine tremors that wracked her body. When it came down to it humans really were animals, weren't they? Vermin that ran away in the face of danger. That made them so lovable!

"I am delivering the information you paid me for. Don't you want to know the whereabouts of you son anymore, Kida–san?" Izaya asked, pulling her closer to his face "Just ask around for the Shogun of the Yellow Scarves. You'll find him sitting all alone in a warehouse full of worshippers. When you do, ask him if he wants to be your Masaomi again."

The fight drained from her. Her head fell down as if cut. The truth was a heavy burden to carry, Izaya supposed.

"Now, now, Kida–san, don't be like that. If you ask a question you should be prepared for the answer."

Izaya scowled when loud ringing interrupted him. He had just received an urgent message.

He let go of the woman in favor of taking out his phone. She stood there for a few moments, before bolting out of the alley. Izaya shrugged. She would be easy enough to find. He had a few more words to say to her.

The informant flipped open his phone. The message was from one of his subordinates, placed to gather information about the activities of the Yellow scarves.

"_Urgent meeting at the old hideout, 19:30." _

Izaya checked the clock, 18:17 pm. He had barely enough time to make it. That is if he wanted to be there.

* * *

_13:42 pm:_

Someone was smashing his skull with a hammer. Shizuo opened his eyes blearily, but found no one looming over him. However the loud pounding just kept on going.

He groaned in annoyance and swung his legs on the floor. His head felt as if full with lead and not even his monstrous strength could lift it up.

The pounding kept on going.

Shizuo realized someone was knocking at the door. Fuck that. Whoever it was could come back later for all he cared.

"No one's home!" He yelled. The pounding stopped and Shizuo relaxed back on the couch. Getting up had been a bad idea. A very bad one. He wanted to go back to sleep. He could sleep forever. Wouldn't that make the flea happy?

A tentative voice came from the other side of the door.

"It's me." It said and sounded almost scared. Shizuo hadn't heard this voice sound scared in years. Just the sound of it had him stumbling for the door and yanking it open.

Sure enough, on the other side of the door stood Kida Masaomi. Shizuo took one more step and toppled over the boy. His head was pounding.

Masaomi's legs bulked under the sudden weight.

"Shizuo!" He groaned in protest, barely managing to stay on his feet.

Shizuo ignored him and just pressed his face in the crook of the younger's shoulder. He had a hell of a hangover and couldn't be bothered dealing with emotional bullshit right now.

"You're back." He managed and hugged Masaomi tighter. For the past two months they had rarely seen each other. The smaller blond had pulled his disappearing act again. It pissed Shizuo off. He wanted to beat some sense into that thick skull. But right now… all of that didn`t matter.

"I'm sorry." Masaomi whispered, hugging the other back.

"You're sorry?" The boy cringed at the sudden rise in Shizuo's voice. That never promised anything good.

Shizuo clung tight to thin shoulders to straighten himself up. All the anger evaporated as soon as he took in Masaomi's wide eyes.

"Tche. Don't do it again. Ever." He grumbled and poked the younger on the forehead.

Masaomi felt the world spin around him once, before his legs gave underneath him and he blacked out.

"Damn it!" Shizuo grunted in dissatisfaction as they both fell on the hard floor. "Masaomi? Masaomi?" He shook the boy, but he was out cold. "Damn it!" the man repeated. He really didn't know his strength when he was hung over, did he?

* * *

_18:18pm:_

Shizuo was storming down the Ikebukuro streets. His gut had clenched in an ice ball.

He had managed to tuck Masaomi and himself in bed after that. But once he had woken up the boy was gone. There was a note of course. Masaomi had left with a sweet apology and a promise to return that night.

Shizuo glowered in annoyance. He would feel used, but he hadn't even gotten laid.

The whole situation had him on edge. Something was up, Shizuo could feel it. He needed to find the flea and beat the answers out of that deceitful mouth.

Shizuo grinned when he spotted a familiar smirk aimed at him.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya chirped "Just the monster I needed!"

"Yesterday, not enough for you, flea?"

"Ahhh, Shizu-chan, the world does not revolve around sex." The informant waved his finger reproachfully. The other man snorted at him, but he just continued "As a matter of fact I have a surprise for you tonight!" Izaya announced.

"Oh yeah? What would that be?"

"Now, now hasty speed don't oft succeed." Izaya recited and Shizuo only stared. What? The brunet sighed. At times he wasn`t sure why he even bothered with inferior protozoan brains "Good things happen to those who wait." He stuck out his tongue "Speaking of which! Did you know that Masaomi's back in Ikebukuro?"

"Stay away from him, flea!" Shizuo threatened. He took three steps to stop in front of Izaya.

"Why would I want to do that?" the brunet shoved their faces together.

"You've fucked him up enough!" The elder growled.

"With Masaomi it`s never enough." Izaya jumped out of the way when a fist came flying his way "Maybe I should go visit him right now~" He threw over his shoulder and sure enough Shizuo rushed after him.

"Come back here!"

* * *

_07:49 am, the next day:_

Masaomi's eyes fluttered open. Bright light was squeezing through the blinds and forcing him to wake up. He refused. He was pleasantly out of it. He tried to escape from the harsh sun rays, but a heavy body was pressing him in the mattress. He turned to see black hair and a pale shoulder. _Izaya…_ Last night came back to him in a rush. He leaned on one hand to see Shizuo sleeping on the other side of the informant, wrapped around him. A small smile pulled at Masaomi's lips and he pushed one of his legs between his brunet lover's. He twisted his body, so Izaya's head fell on his chest. He hugged the sleeping man tightly and fell back to sleep, listening to Shizuo's soft snores.

* * *

_19:34 pm:_

Shizuo came to a halt in front of a large warehouse. It was full with people. What was the flea doing here? Izaya stopped at the entrance and smirked at him, before waving for him to follow. Shizuo did as told.

The people inside were murmuring softy something between themselves. No one looked their way and Shizuo quickly made his way to Izaya who was leaning against the back wall.

"What the hell, flea?" He demanded.

"Just watch. He should be here any minute now." Izaya nodded towards the inside of the warehouse. Shizuo could see a small platform with a sofa and table, but no one was occupying them.

"He?" Shizuo questioned, but he was starting to piece the information he had and really didn't like where this was going.

On cue everyone in the warehouse went silent and Shizuo turned in the same direction as them. A familiar figure was climbing the stairs to the platform to stand in front of everyone. Shizuo felt surprise hit him like a bullet train. He would have recognized the shock of blond hair anywhere. But what really hit him were those cold amber eyes that were observing the ones present.

He opened his mouth to call out his name, just to make sure that the person before him really was Kida Masaomi. He couldn't be sure. It couldn't be him. The person standing over there was slightly hunched with hands in his pockets. Shizuo had never seen those cloths. Masaomi preferred white and colorful colors. He had never seen the boy fully in black. He might have been mistaken. He couldn't properly see the person that had silenced a warehouse full of people. Half of his face was hidden behind a yellow scarf.

Izaya's hand on his elbow was what stopped him from calling out. He didn't need to however. He took a look around, but he didn't have to. He already knew they were at a meeting of the Yellow Scarves. He had always known who the leader of the Yellow Scarves was. He had just never seen it in person.

When the person tugged down the yellow scarf to reveal that he was indeed Kida Masaomi it didn't surprise him. Shizuo had always known. Anger and hurt surged in him as he stared into Masaomi's dark eyes. They were empty and commanding. Shizuo knew that each and every person gathered here would follow the boy. He sucked in a breath. What had they done to him? They fucked him in a back alley.

Masaomi took a deep breath. Where were his words when he needed them?

"We started something." He said finally. "All of us, together. We fought the Blue Squares, we lost, we won, and we lost. We went against the Dollars and learned our lesson when the Blue Squares tricked us. Now they are running around Ikebukuro, causing trouble in _our_ city. We need to finish this and put an end to the Blue Squares for good." They cheered. He wasn`t surprised. They would have cheered no matter what he said.

Two figures at the back of the warehouse caught his eye. Izaya was watching him in rapt attention and smirking. The bastard must have seen it coming. Shizuo was staring at him, jaw sacked. Masaomi really didn't want his blond lover to be here. He wasn't sure if Shizuo's feelings for him could survive another hit. That's exactly what was happening, Masaomi was gathering an army with the clear intent to cause violence. Something, the elder hated so much. _I'm sorry…_

"Why should we follow you?" Someone yelled amidst the cheering and everyone went silent "We've all been hospitalized, thanks to you. God knows what could happen now." Masaomi couldn't see the boy that was asking the question. He was short and from his spot Masaomi could only make out black hair that peeked from the mass of bodies.

"This time we have someone on our side that we've never had before." Masaomi nodded towards the back of the warehouse where Shizuo and Izaya stood. Everyone turned in that direction and he heard a few surprised gasps, as if no one had noticed the intruders till now. The informant's smirk grew even wider and he pushed off the wall. He started walking towards Masaomi.

"He betrayed us the first time!" Someone accused, but no one dared to step forward. They all knew Orihara Izaya, the information dealer and didn't have the guts to cross him.

"Yes, he did." Masaomi agreed, watching the informant's approach "But he has too much to lose if he betrays us again." He nodded his head towards Shizuo who was still standing at the back.

Izaya stopped in front of Masaomi. His smirk wiped off his face at those words and his eyes narrowed. This was a dangerous move for the boy. He had started the Yellow Scarves to build a name of his own and move away from Izaya and Shizuo's shadows. If word got out that he was using Izaya's help the rumors would be back. The boy was betting his hardly won reputation. "Is that how you really want to play this, Masaomi?" He asked.

"I think the question is how are you going to play?" Masaomi replied and Izaya knew that the boy wasn't going to back off now. He was gambling everything. The stakes were high. Was Mikado worth that much? Izaya's fists balled in his pockets. He didn't need to be reminded. He knew already that if he messed with Masaomi he was going to lose Shizuo. He was painfully aware of just how thin Shizuo's patience with him was.

Izaya smiled wryly. He had even been kind enough to bring Shizuo here, so he could see the brunet swear fidelity. All he had wanted was to see the brute's reaction to their young lover leading an army. He had hoped for anger, hurt, lust even. Instead he had unintentionally given Masaomi more ammunition against himself. He only had one move open if he wanted to keep those two by his side.

The human heart could be a tricky thing.

"Orihara Izaya, information dealer, at your services."

* * *

_20:46 pm:_

"That was rather cold, Masaomi." Izaya remarked. He was sitting behind his board, moving the pieces. He needed to rearrange his plans in light of recent events. "I say no, you never talk to me again and Shizu-chan leaves me. I lie, you never talk to me and Shizu-chan beats me to death and then abandons me. You say "_Catch!" _and your dogs would have tried to tear me to pieces for old time's sake. I show everyone who exactly your smart mouth belongs to and your dogs try to tear me to pieces."

Shizuo was sitting on the other sofa smoking silently, while Masaomi was still standing in the middle of the room.

"You raised me well." The boy remarked dryly.

"We did, didn't we?" Izaya agreed. He glared at the pieces on the board. He couldn't work it out. He needed a sacrificial piece. "You display your gratitude in an odd way."

Masaomi scoffed "What do you want? A thank you for fucking up my life basket?"

"I believe your life was already… fucked up." Izaya frowned at the words. "If anything we improved it."

"Improved it?" The younger's tone rose "You used me and manipulated me! You fucked me up every way you could imagine!"

"Shut up."

"Not _every_ way." Izaya smirked at the boy. "I can imagine a few other ways."

"I was thirteen you sick bastard!" Masaomi was screaming now. Izaya's smirk felt like abuse. It was like the conversation they had the other night hadn't happened at all. There was no trace of remorse in the brunet's behavior. This hurt more than anything. More than the lies, the manipulation and the games. The saddest part was that Masaomi would have gladly forgiven the man sitting in front of him, if he would only say that he was sorry. One word, that's all he needed. But Izaya wouldn't and Masaomi would rather be angry than broken once again.

"Shut up!"

"You seemed to enjoy it quite a lot from what I remember." Izaya remarked with that calm grin and Masaomi wanted to hit him. No, he wanted to claw that smirk off with his own nails.

"Screw you!" Masaomi spat. Yes, he had enjoyed it. He had enjoyed it every god damned time. How could he not? That was hardly the point.

"So eloquent, Masaomi–chan." Izaya stood up and took a few steps towards the boy, fully intending to give him a piece of his mind. Tonight he'd been manipulated into a move he didn't want to make. Tomorrow, he was going to prove himself and have both Shizuo _and _Masaomi, but tonight he was vengeful. "You think…"

"I said SHUT _UP_!" Shizuo yelled as hard as he could. Izaya and Masaomi whipped their heads towards him in shock. "Just shut the fuck up!" He pulled at his hair. He couldn't take this. Not again. "Every time you two just screw up. What's wrong with you?" He bit out bitterly "It's always another fucked up game you're playing. Guess what? I am the one who has to pick up the pieces. Every. Fucking. Time." He stressed the words, feeling anger and hatred overtake him. He didn't hate them. He could never truly hate Izaya and Masaomi no matter how the situation turned out, but he sure as hell hated what they were doing to each other "I'm done." He abruptly stood up. "I'm done. Either kiss and make up or forget about it. I don't want you crying in my bed again when you screw things up ten ways to hell. I'm not going to just wait for you the next time you disappear with some girl. I am not going to stand here and watch you destroy each other." Shizuo spat.

Masaomi stared in shock at the outburst. It took him a moment to register the meaning behind the words. Izaya couldn't have been crying for him. It just wasn't possible. Orihara Izaya did not cry. But Shizuo wouldn't lie. He turned to look at the brunet and was greeted with a smirk that sent chills down his spine.

"Kiss and make up, ne?" Izaya repeated slowly, testing the idea in his head. He rather liked it. He saw a flush spread across Masaomi's face and he knew he wasn't the only one.

"Bastard, don't you darmmph!" Izaya grabbed the boy by the neck and smashed their lips together. This was not how he had planned this, but who was he to pass on a good opportunity? He muffled the boy's protests with his lips. He took a step closer, coaxing the delicious mouth to open for him. Sharp pain shot through him and he pulled back to look at the young blond. "Just like old times, ne?" Izaya licked his bitten lip. The boy was glaring so hard at him, it sent fire pulling low in his stomach. He was getting Masaomi tonight and nothing could stop him. "You should know better than that by now, Ma~sa~o~mi~" He smirked and dived in for another kiss.

Shizuo felt heat slam through his body at the familiar sight. It had been nearly two years since he had seen them together and maybe he wasn't thinking clearly, because he wanted nothing more than for Masaomi to open his mouth for Izaya and moan that delicious moan that only the brunet could make him voice. Shizuo's imagination was already running rampant and the mere idea was making his cock throb in attention.

The older blond tried to swallow the lust rising in him. He should defend Masaomi who clearly wasn't into it. At least that's what his brain was telling him.

Izaya licked at the younger's lips and yes, he was definitely begging for entrance. He nipped at full lips and sucked gently. One hand slid upwards to burry in blond locks and with the other he grabbed the boy by the shoulders. Masaomi wasn't pushing him away, but he wasn't responding either. All Izaya wanted was a taste of that sweet mouth. Maybe that wasn't _all _he wanted, but it was a good start. He bit down sharply and the younger gasped in his hands.

Masaomi opened his mouth in protest and that's when he felt Izaya's tongue lick playfully in his mouth. His heart was slamming painfully in his chest, heat and need, making him want the impossible. The brunet wasn't forcing the kiss on him, rather was asking him to participate. That small difference was what had him burying his hands in dark locks and pressing his body closer. His mouth opened hungrily and he felt his cock getting hard with excitement.

Izaya groaned in his mouth and pressed Masaomi backwards in the couch. Warm hands slid beneath his cloths and he arched, needing more, needing everything. Two years of hurt evaporated like water in a hot day. Right now he only needed more of the man that was pressing so hard into him. Masaomi's legs opened for the other and he moaned in pleasure as Izaya pushed against him, just as hard. His hands flew to the informant's ass and pressed him even closer. He bit down hard at Izaya's lips and received another groan that made his body arch.

Shizuo watched transfixed as Izaya leaned Masaomi on the back of the couch, their bodies pushing urgently against one another.

"Fuck." Shizuo groaned as he saw Izaya's tongue peek out to lick the boy's bottom lip and then suck it into his mouth. The elder blond crashed back down on the sofa. He wanted to go over there and make them both scream in pleasure. But for now he wanted to enjoy the show. He was sure he could come just from the sight of them.

Masaomi hooked one leg behind Izaya's tights and pulled him closer. He needed friction and skin. He grabbed the other's hair and sucked desperately at the tongue in his mouth. His other hand grasped the informant's shirt and yanked. He needed it off. The older pushed their cocks roughly together and Masaomi moaned at the pressure. It wasn't enough. He pulled Izaya's head back and latched on the pale skin while he started to quickly undo the brunet's belt. He was getting the bastard out of his cloths.

"Impatient, aren't you?" Izaya grabbed the boy's hands and pinned them behind him. Masaomi glared at him, but it only made the desire pounding through the brunet that much more intense. "But you've always been rather persistent when frustrated. Do you need me, Masaomi?" Izaya leaned in and bit the boy's lips. "Do you want me?" He sucked hard at his lover's ear and rubbed their erections together. Masaomi shuddered in his hands, hips rising to meet his.

Masaomi felt his whole body heat up underneath that gaze. Izaya was already devouring him in his head. He swallowed. He could see every desire playing across the scarlet eyes and he wanted it. He leaned upwards to tug at the informant's shirt once again. This time the bastard was being helpful enough to lift his hands. A firm chest and pale skin was revealed before him. Bruises were decorating the informant's chest and collarbone. Masaomi could see bite marks and fingerprints marking the skin. He took in a sharp breath. Those marks belonged to Shizuo.

Izaya groaned when the boy's fingers dug in his hips to pull him towards the warm mouth. A tongue sneaked out to lick one of his nipples, before Masaomi bit down harshly. Izaya moaned, hips jerking into his lover's hard cock. The blond's teeth scraped across his chest and he could feel his patience wearing thin. He needed to spread the boy open and burry himself to the hilt. The desire to pound into the willing body in front of him until Masaomi was screaming his name burned through his veins. If he didn't have the time for foreplay then they really needed to move somewhere more comfortable. They were missing someone.

Izaya's breath hitched. Shizuo was sitting opposite of them, eyes fixed on their every movement. His mouth was panting and his hand was stroking his hard cock slowly. The informant licked his lips as he watched long fingers, dance across sensitive skin. A dark gaze fell on him and the brunet shuddered in anticipation. They definitely needed to move things along.

"Join us?" Izaya breathed to Shizuo and then grabbed Masaomi's neck to steal another kiss.

Masaomi moaned loud as the brunet's hips rolled against him. The other's pants were in the way. He grabbed Izaya's buckle and started to quickly undo it, but then felt a warm body press against his back. He turned to see brown eyes drinking him up.

"Shizu…" Masaomi grabbed blond locks and their lips met urgently. His legs tightened around Izaya's hips, arching desperately. Rough hands sneaked beneath his cloths. His stomach quivered in delicious anticipation as Shizuo started caressing his chest. His pants were yanked open and his erection was finally freed from its confines. Masaomi whimpered in relief when fingers wrapped around his cock and pulled roughly. His eyes flew open to see Izaya's hand on him. The bastard smirked down and Masaomi knew he wasn't going to last. Then the informant leaned down, nose bumping into his, tongue licking his lips, but not kissing. Instead the brunet grabbed Shizuo with his other hand and slammed their mouths together.

There wasn't enough air in the room. He couldn't look away. No matter how much time had passed Shizuo and Izaya together would always make him tremble with need. He moaned when Shizuo groaned. His hips pushed insistently into Izaya's hand.

Izaya looked down at the boy. He was moaning and whimpering at each stroke. It made his cock ache for the tight heat of Masaomi's body instead of his pants.

Shizuo watched as Izaya pulled Masaomi to his feet and turned him with his back to the brunet. The informant grabbed the boy's shirt and pulled it over his head. He could swear that the younger blond was growing more and more each time he saw him. He leaned forward and started kissing his way up lean muscle. He bit at the unmarked skin and sucked hard. Masaomi moaned loud at the pain. He grabbed Izaya's hips and pushed against the man. With his other hand he pulled at Shizuo's buttons.

Shizuo leaned backwards and quickly undid his shirt. Two pair of eyes were staring transfixed at him and the attention was nearly too much. He needed those two, right now.

Izaya tugged at Masaomi's jeans and they fell on the floor, revealing a sight that made his cock leak with desire. He leaned forward and bit down hard the firm flesh. His fingers pushed gently against the tight ring of muscle. The teen arched eagerly in his fingers and Izaya was all too tempted to just forget about preparation.

Masaomi moaned at the slight intrusion in encouragement. He watched as Shizuo hurriedly kicked off his pants. He had to swallow at the sight of the man's erection and his body clamped down hungrily on Izaya's finger. His hips jerked desperately in the touch. He needed more. The heat pounding through his veins couldn`t wait. He'd gone too long without them and now he was desperate.

Shizuo smirked when he pulled lube and condoms from underneath the couch's pillow. They had conveniently forgotten them there yesterday. His fist clenched around the bottle at the memory of tight heat wrapped around him and Izaya scratching his back for more. Masaomi's moan shot to his cock and he turned to see the informant already trying to prepare the boy. He stood on his knees in front of the teen and popped the bottle open. Masaomi's hands came around his neck, pulling him closer. He spilled some of the lube on the younger's blond lower back and Izaya smirked at him. Long fingers dipped in the liquid.

Izaya had the sudden urge to kiss Shizuo in gratitude. He had been seriously starting to consider taking the teen dry. They didn't have time for preparation, but this was going to make things so much easier. His tongue slid against Shizuo's urgently and he pushed two fingers inside Masaomi.

"Izaya!" The teen moaned sharply and it made the informant realize exactly how close he was. Another one of those delicious moans and he wasn't sure he'd be able to control himself. But then again Masaomi had always had such a sinful voice. Muscles quivered around his fingers and he really wanted it to be his cock, buried inside the hot body.

Masaomi's legs nearly gave underneath him as Izaya started preparing him with quick practiced movements. The brunet slipped another finger inside him and quickly spread them open, curled them, started searching. The teen grabbed tightly at Shizuo's shoulders when white hot pleasure exploded in him. He pushed back urgently. He couldn't take this.

"Izaya…" He whimpered again "I'm ready, so just…" he breathed hard. He wasn't nowhere near ready and he knew it, but he couldn't wait any more. Izaya's fingers pressed inside him again, sending pleasure burning through his veins. He was going to come just from this and that`s not how he wanted it to go. He looked over his shoulder to see scarlet eyes, half lidded with desire "Fuck me" He whispered and saw Izaya visibly shuddered at the words.

The informant had to take a deep breath to restrain himself from simply slamming into the willing body. He quickly pulled his fingers and grabbed one of the condoms Shizuo had dug out. He fumbled with the wrapper, before slipping it on. Izaya pressed the head of his cock to Masaomi's entrance. How could he resist such a request?

Shizuo didn't need to look to know what was happening. The sight of Masaomi throwing his head back and his mouth opening in a silent moan as Izaya groaned loud was more than enough. The teen whimpered in pained relief. The informant pushed slowly into him, but nothing could stop the pain that shot through his back. He wasn't prepared enough. It didn't matter. He pushed back, taking Izaya deeper. His body clenched down instinctively to force him in.

Shizuo watched as sweat broke on Izaya's face from the sheer effort to stay still. Masaomi was biting down hard at his neck to deal with the pain, but his hips were fidgeting, unable to stay at one place. Shizuo took in the sight of them. He knew it had been awhile for them, he had given them the space they needed, but he couldn't only watch anymore. He grabbed the informant by the hair and pulled him in for a kiss. Izaya moaned in his mouth and he heard the slapping of skin. Masaomi trembled hard in his hands. Red eyes opened to stare at him and Shizuo felt fingers touch his erection.

"Fuck!" He gritted his teeth. He'd needed the attention. Izaya stroked him with long hard movements. Then he felt a second, smaller hand fondle his balls and he had to hold on tight for something. His body thrust in their hands of its own accord. Shizuo groaned as heat exploded in his belly. Then he felt a cock pressing against his and he shut his eyes against the sensation. Pleasure clawed at him and he jerked his hips mindlessly at the feeling. Masaomi echoed the sound in his ear and Shizuo grabbed the teen's hips pressing closer.

Masaomi screamed at the pleasure overtaking him. He felt torn between pressing back into the hard cock, pounding ruthlessly in him or pushing forward against Shizuo's dick. Izaya was gripping their erections in a tight fist, creating friction that burned. He didn`t even try to keep quiet when someone sunk sharp teeth in his neck. Pleasure shot through his gut and his toes curled. He was sure he would have collapsed if they weren't holding him. It felt like only a few heartbeats had passed before the heat inside him spiralled out of control and ripped through him. He came loud in their hands, coating Shizuo with his come.

Izaya followed just a few thrusts after. Everything clamped down around him and the orgasm exploded in him. Everything, except the warm body that engulfed him, faded away to white noise at that.

Masaomi leaned forward, resting his head on Shizuo's shoulder. His legs felt unstable. He wasn't sure if he could step properly. His heart was beating out of control. He had needed this so badly. A whimper escaped him when Izaya pulled out. He was going to be sore in the morning. Masaomi grinned. It was worth it. He nuzzled soft skin, breathing the elder blond in. Just content to feel his body relax after the orgasm high. He pressed his nose firmer, tongue licking Shizuo's pulse. He took the sensitive skin between his teeth and sucked. Shizuo's heart was pounding fast. Masaomi felt his body respond, a shiver of excitement ran down his spine. He smiled wryly. He was just a teenager, wasn't he?

Izaya leaned on the couch next to Masaomi, catching his breath. That had been amazing. Just for that he wasn't letting go of the boy again. His eyes swept around the room. They needed to move somewhere more comfortable. A pained whimpered caught his attention and he turned to see the young blond trying to clumsily climb over the back of the couch. He would have laughed at the graceless movements if it didn't pull a smug smile on his face. Had he fucked him that hard? He took pity on Masaomi and pushed his ass up.

Masaomi tumbled over the couch and landed right in Shizuo's lap. He smirked and threw his hands around the elder's neck. Exactly where he wanted to be. The man answered with a grin of his own that send desire shooting to his cock. He found he rather liked his teenage body right now.

Shizuo pulled open Masaomi's legs and pressed him even closer to himself. The boy arched to kiss him. The kiss was slow, but the elder really needed to speed things up. Just watching Izaya and Masaomi together could melt what little control he had. His hands slid down Masaomi's back and he grabbed the firm ass. The teen squirmed in his hands. Shizuo dipped his fingers inside the tight entrance. The younger blond was already slick and prepared. Masaomi moaned at the contact, making Shizuo's cock throb in desire. Long legs wrapped around his waist.

Masaomi's fingers found one of the condoms scattered on the couch. He raised a questioning eyebrow to which Shizuo only grinned. As if he needed to ask. He tore the wrapper and put the condom on the elder. The man shuddered under his touch and it made Masaomi's cock harden.

Izaya was drinking up the sight in front of him. Masaomi was very horny tonight, wasn't he? Not that the informant minded. A horny Masaomi was a very hot Masaomi. It made heat shoot through him. He grabbed the lube and grinned. Shizuo would just have to go for another round.

Masaomi moaned low, fingers digging in firm muscles as he felt Shizuo penetrate him. He dug his heels in the couch. Heat bubbled inside him, sharp and persistent. His body was still too sensitive from his last orgasm and he could feel each thrust even more accurately than before. But Shizuo was holding so tight, taking him hard and fast and he could only moan for more.

The brunet pushed two fingers inside himself at the sight of the teen sinking on Shizuo's cock. His eyes were glued to the place where Masaomi opened up and took the hard erections. He started to slowly work himself up for the elder blond, already feeling his own body throb in anticipation of that huge cock inside of him.

Shizuo groaned loud when Masaomi answered him with a thrust of his own. The teen was holding on to his shoulders for purchase, hips moving against his. They quickly set up a delicious rhythm that made fire claw at Shizuo's body. The sharp moans that were escaping the younger really weren't helping his self-control. He swore one day they were going to be the death of him. But for how he slammed even harder, making Masaomi keen in pleasure. He grabbed the erection that was straining between their bodies and tugged hard. The boy's hips jerked hard on his cock, muscles clamping down.

"Masaomi…" Shizuo growled in warning. He couldn't take the sudden tightening. He was too worked up from watching them together. He pulled at the throbbing cock and Masaomi whimpered. Nails dug in Shizuo's shoulders and he could feel his restraint stretching thin. He looked up to see Izaya watching them with eyes dark with lust. He saw that the brunet was reaching behind himself, stretching the tight heat Shizuo knew too well. A wave of desire slammed through him as his body remembered what it was to have Izaya begging and writhing underneath him.

"Shizuo!" Masaomi screamed when the other rammed hard in him. He was trying to hold on to his sanity, he really was. But the hand around his cock squeezed tight and Shizuo leaned forward, groaning at the back of his throat. The elder man shook hard and Masaomi felt his orgasm bubble in him and sweeping him off at the other's uneven sharp thrusts.

Shizuo felt Masaomi's muscles tighten around him, his name on the boy's lips and he couldn`t hold back anymore. His mind blanked with pleasure that overwhelmed him and he came hard inside the younger.

Izaya grinned. His turn.

* * *

What do you think? Was it good? Was it bad? What would you change? What`s your favourite part?


End file.
